Aishiteru
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Sora realizes he has fallen for his best friend... And after a fight with Kairi, and telling Riku, he kills himself. What happens to the silver-haired boy afterwards? And what kind of tie to Sora does that strange blue-eyed girl have..? R&R *M for suicide
1. Memories

Hey everyone :] Hehehhe. I know this is gonna be strange... But it seems like such a funny Idea!!!

I hope you all enjoy this little thing, hahaha!

Co-written with Crying_Solstice xxx Moonlit_Eclipse, formerly BrokenGoth! Haha, i owe my cousin so much for this idea (my cousin is BrokenGoth)

Solstice: Why.

Eclipse: Yes, why?

Carp: Because, you guys came up with the idea of Sora becoming a g-

Solstice+Eclipse: Ahhh yes.

Jerry: Curtains?

Eclipse:... Didn't he used to hate curtains?

Sora: What exactly are you going to be doing to me...?

Carp+Eclipse: Hehehee. Nothing in particular...

Riku: Enlighten us.

Solstice: ... Carp, you're on your own. Eclipse, get over here.

Eclipse: But-

Solstice: *glares* N.O.W.

Eclipse: *meekly walks over*

Riku+Sora: Well?

Carp: Ah heh... Heh... I do not own Kingdom hearts!! Or riku! Or sora!!

Riku+Sora: YOU BETTER NOT OWN HIM!

Riku: *stops and looks at sora*

Sora: *freezes and slowly looks at Riku*

Both: *blushes and turns away* I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!

Carp: _ oh my oh my. JERRY!

* * *

"Sora! Come downstairs any time now, supper is ready!"

I didn't respond to my mother's call, for I was far too dazed as I stared at the small vial full of bluish-blackish liquid. It had no scent, and no taste. It just seemed so innocent. But sometimes the innocent... Is not innocent at all.

In my soft, tan hands, I held a bottle of ethyl arothica. I'm not sure if i'm saying it right, but that was what I've always called it. There is another name for it as well. Plain and simple; _poison._

Yep, you heard me. Poison. I just want to die and get it over with. Kairi and I had the biggest fight... Verbally and Physically. I can't remember ever hitting a girl. I don't think I even _meant_ to. It just... Happened.

And my best friend probably hated me. After all...

I'm pretty sure he's in love with her.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Sora," Kairi came running up to me, panting, "What is all this about you and Tidus fighting about something?"_

_I felt my face heat up as I remembered the conversation that Tidus had brought up; I coldly turned away from the girl, sighing angrily._

_"It's not your place to even ask about it."_

_Kairi was silent for a moment before speaking._

_"But you're my friend. I'm worried."_

_"Well maybe I don't want you to be! It doesn't matter okay, that is just between me and Tidus, and whoever told you, whether it be Wakka, Tidus, __**OR **__Riku, it isn't __**ANY**__ of their business!"_

_"...Why did you put so much emphasis on Riku?"_

_I turned around, glaring at her._

_"Will you stop pestering me?!"_

_"Sora, why are you yelling?! What's so wrong about me asking you about-"_

_I grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to me. She gasped in surprise as she was about an inch away from my face. I glared at her intensely, letting go._

_"Stop it."_

_I walked around her, walking away. Not that I wanted to; I wanted to turn around, take her in my arms and apoligise for being such a dick. But I couldn't... Not after what Tidus had said._

_**"So, Sora... You're starting to realize you love Riku, right?"**_

_**I turned to the blonde, jaw hanging slack. **_

_**"...What the fuck. That's a really bad joke, Tidus. You've been hanging out with Wakka too much."**_

_**Tidus laughed heartily.**_

_**"Maybe so. But you can't deny it. You follow him everywhere right? You want to be around him alot right? Face it, Sora. You love your best friend."**_

_**I stood up quickly, slapping Tidus across the face. The boy hit the ground, then looked up at me in shock as tears of anger and confusion ran down my face. I bit my lip, turning around.**_

_**"You don't know fucking ANYTHING, TIDUS! SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"**_

_**And that is where I ran away, away from the problem I was so scared to face... The fact that I really may be in love with my best friend... But... It had to be hormones. Right?**_

_"Sora, I don't want to fight with you."_

_"Who said you had to?"_

_"Nobody, I guess..."_

_"Then drop it!" I continued to walk away, very aware of what I was saying, but gave up on feeling sorry. It just made this 'thinking-and-figuring-out-whether-or-not-I-love-my-best-friend' thing even harder._

_"Sora, why are you acting like this! I'm tired of putting up with it, and I want to know why!"_

_I stopped walking, then slowly turned around, looking into her eyes. She closed her mouth and straightened as my blank but sharp stare pierced her._

_"You..."_

_She blinked oddly._

_"What...?"_

_I looked at her dead-on, panning my next question down flat._

_"Do you love Riku?"_

_She stared at me, eyes wide with her mouth hanging slightly open. She sighed closing her eyes._

_"Was that what you fought with Tidus about? He was telling you I loved Riku?"_

_I stared at her, wondering whether I should lie or not. Well, it's not like I had a choice._

_"Yeah."_

_Her eyes darted downwards._

_"I like you... And... I like Riku a bit more..."_

_I stared at her wide-eyed. My jaw dropped and I felt tears spring to the sides of my eyes. She couldn't have Riku. Riku was my friend. Riku was my special friend. Nobody else can have him. He was mine from the start. It was just supposed to be us, and I couldn't realize it til' now? _

_"...No."_

_"What?"_

_I glared at her._

_"YOU CAN'T FUCKING LIKE RIKU!"_

_She stared at me in fear._

_"Wh-what?!"_

_In my absolute rage over the fact that this so-called friend of mine was trying to steal my most important friend, I didn't even notice the silver-haired angel walking down the beach towards us._

_Kairi gave up on being nice to me and began to get angry herself._

_"Stop yelling at me! I can like who I want!"_

_"Yeah, but not him!"_

_"Why, it's not like he can date you or something!"_

_I stared at her, frozen. She was right. She __**was absolutely and wholly right.**__ But... Why... Did my body move... On its own?_

_Soon enough she was on her knees, holding one reddish cheek in the palm of her hand, a tear sliding down her pale face, hitting the boards on the dock. I stared at her, my hand still in the air where it had stopped after I'd hit her. My tears had accumulated and made a fairly large wet spot on the wood, and were still falling. _

_She slowly lifted her head, looking past me and she gasped._

_"Riku!"_

_My pupils became smaller and I moved my hand, turning around; and there he stood. My best friend, staring at me in a look that was either swimming in shock or horror. My hand was red and swollen; obviously the part that made contact. _

_Riku's eyes were wide, his pupils small. His body was standing straight, his hands limply at his sides. I felt tears pour out of my eyes even faster as I turned around and ran. _

_That look that Riku gave me... He liked Kairi too. And I just hit his crush._

_No way he'd ever talk to me again. I don't want to live like that. _

_Hell..._

_I __**can't**__ live like that._

_END FLASHBACK..._

And so, this takes us back to the here and now. Donald had visited a while ago, and I stole this from his bag so I could study it. And it made a nice lamp- if you put a flashlight under it in the dark, little sparkles would fly through it, like stars. It was so surreal. I loved it.

But now, this was what would put me to my demise. It was what I wanted. And what I needed. There was nothing left if I didn't have my only true friend there for me.

I popped the cork off the top, and a small cloud of blue smoke flowed from the bottle in an almost taunting way, as if saying 'are you man enough?'

I stared at it a few moments, before slowly moving the small bottle to my lips. It was just about touching my lips when my window opened, which caused me to gasp. Only one person came through my window and that was-

"Riku?"

I stared at him blankly, as if I was doing nothing wrong. He sat on my windowsill, one leg on my bed, the other hanging out still, both arms on either side of the window frame. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung wide open.

He shook his head, jumping in and heading to pull the bottle from me. I pushed him away.

"No!"

He looked at me in fear.

"What is it you are trying to do?!?!?"

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"I don't want to live like this, Riku!! I can't stand it!"

Riku looked at me worriedly; it scared me seeing him like this. He never made faces like that. It was my fault... All my fault...

"Sora, what's going on? You haven't been to the island since last week when you fought with Kairi, and you haven't messaged me or mailed or anything... I've been worried and lonely, why were you hiding here?"

"How is it hiding if it's my house..."

"Don't be a smart ass."

I said nothing as I looked at the ground.

"You heard what Kairi said to me..."

" Yes. She said 'it's not like you can date him or anything.' I didn't understand though, because that was all I caught. Then you hit her..."

"We were talking about you."

Riku stared at me wide-eyed.

"W-what?!"

I stood, looking up at Riku with foggy eyes, fat tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Riku, somehow, just somehow... I think i've fallen in love with you."

Before he could respond, I had tugged him down by his shirt, pushing my lips against his. He made a suprised noise, but didn't struggle or push me away. I licked his lip, and he gasped. I used that to slide my tongue into his mouth, which caused him to gasp again, with a soft but slightly wavering moan following. I pulled back, a trail of spit connecting our mouths; I wiped it off of his chin and then stepped back, looking at the floor, bottle still in hand.

"... That's all. Goodbye, Riku."

Riku looked at me wide-eyed as I brought the bottle to my lips. He ripped the bottle out of my hands, throwing it against a wall; but it was too late. I had drank half of it.

The room suddenly started to spin, and all colors blurred together. My breathing suddenly wouldn't work, and my heart was beating ten times faster than it should have been. Suddenly I was scared, and wanted to go back. To go back to that breathtaking kiss, that breathtaking _forbidden_ kiss that I had shared with my best friend.

I turned, and realised that I had fallen to the floor, and was cradled in Riku's arms. I looked up and could barely make out his face, but something began trickling down my nose and I realized; Riku was crying for me. I lifted my head up, kissing one of his tears away, then pulled back hastily, and coughed into my hand.

I looked at my hand, closing my eyes as I saw blood all over it.

"Oh God, Sora!! Please, **you can't die!!! I don't want you to die!!"**

I looked up at Riku, who was now just a big silver and yellow blur. I smiled weakly, coughing again, blood trickling out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry Riku..."

Everything blacked out then, the last thing entering my ears were the frantic calls of my best friends, and the shocked cries of anguish from my parents.

But only one call mattered to me then. Even though it was a final, sick wish, it had come true...

_**"SORA! PLEASE, DON'T DIE! SORA, I LOVE YOU!!"**_

* * *

Flashback- written by Solstice.

Yaoi-ish scenes- written by Eclipse.

Everything else- written by Hitomi Kaetie.

Carp: Please tell each of us what you think! It would mean alot, because all of us need to get better!!

Solstice: But don't be stupid and bash the whole thing.

Eclipse: And... don't bash me for being the yaoi writer... there was a warning in the summary, so don't read if you don't like... Don't review just to bash :] okay, nyeah?

Solstice: ... Lipse, you are a fail at being Goth.

Eclipse: E-Eh?!

Carp: I agree.

Eclipse: E-EHHHHH?!

~Hitomi Kaetie-san

~ Solstice. xxxx Eclipse.


	2. The Mystery Girl

Carp's Note: Hello there everyone! We're back again! Please tell us what you think, and we would love to have requests to write stories together as a trio, or seperately! If you have a story idea that you would like to see written by me, Eclipse, or Solstice, then please, go ahead and notify us! Thanks for your support!

Eclipse's Note: Yes! Please do give us recommends- we love them! P.S. I'm the one to take up all the yaoi recommends ;D but no yuri! I hate yuri!

Solstice's Note: .... What they said. Excluding the yaoi/yuri part.

All: We do not own KH.

Eclipse: By the way, this chapter is in Riku's POV!

* * *

"...Riku?"

I didn't respond as I sat in my room, on my bed that was against the corner of two of my four walls. I leaned against the wall, staring out blankly, looking at the wooden sword that was now hanging off of hooks on the opposite wall.

Freash tears started to pour down my cheeks as I remembered my fights with Sora, my good times with Sora... How I'd fallen for Sora. I had only been back for five months. We had only been reunited for _5. MONTHS._

I bit my lip, closing my eyes tightly, burying it into my knees. I felt helpless. My best friend... He was gone. Forever. And unlike me... He isn't coming back fromt he darkness.

"Riku... Come on... Say something... Can I at least come in?"

I bit back a sob, and coughed.

"Y-yes... You... You can come in, Tidus..."

The blonde slowly opened the door, stepping in. He rubbed his neck slowly.

"S-Selphie's here too... Do you want her to come in?"

Riku nodded slowly, though he didn't really care. Tidus nodded, walking towards the boy, sitting next to him. Selphie sat on the other side of the distressed silver-haired teen.

Riku's tears were falling hard, like a crystal statue crying it's contents onto the floor; pieces of its heart, breaking, bit by bit.

Riku closed his eyes again, leaning his head against the wall, letting out a shaky breath.

"Oh god, Sora..."

Selphie looked at Riku sadly, not knowing what to say. Tidus leaned forwards a bit.

"I'm not good with... Giving advice... Or anything, but... You need to keep coming to school. You can't skip. We only have school twice a week, but you need to keep coming."

Riku nodded slowly, sniffling again.

"I know... "

Riku lowered his head down sadly, looking at the ground.

"But... It's just so hard for me, y'know? I'm not really me right now... I am but... It's not the way I normally am... With Sora dead, i'm just... I'm...."

Riku started to cry again, not holding back his tears at all. Tidus and Selphie said nothing, just continued sitting there; even they had begun to cry a bit. Innocent, happy Sora...

"Without Sora..."

The two looked up at Riku again. Riku glanced at the two and smiled weakly.

"Without Sora I'm completely alone."

Selphie sat up straight.

"You're not!"

Riku nodded.

"I am. I'm not alone in the sense of having friends, but Sora is the only one who i've cried to. He's the only one i've cried for... He's the only one who I feel comfortable with, allowing them to hold me in their arms while I cry."

He looked at Selphie sadly, smiling in despair.

"Face it... I'm alone."

* * *

NEXT DAY...

"You gonna be alright?"

"I'm fine."

Riku sat in his desk at the small school; there was only two bathrooms, a gym, lockers, locker rooms, and three classrooms. The office was detached; it was a small building outside that used to be for storage.

"Alright guys, thanks for waiting, sit down, sit down!" The teacher, whom of which Riku did not believe actually got the job, walked into the room, his red hair swishing behind him somewhat. Axel looked up, his face serious.

"Now, i'm sure all of you all know that something depressing has happened a few days ago. If you know what I am talking about, then stay silent. If you don't know- stay silent. I do not advise talking about this in front of anyone; for you never know if it would upset someone. Especially if they were close to the subject of which I speak."

Axel glanced at Riku, who felt a tightening in his chest. He gritted his teeth; he was not going to cry in front of all of these people....

The door opened gently, and a figure stepped into the room. Axel smiled, nodding, waving her to the front.

"Alright! This is our new student, uh.... Please say your name and say hello to the class!"

The class sweat-dropped; it was just like him to forget the new student's names.

_"The_

The girl looked up at the class and some various gasps were heard. Her eyes were a stunning, rich cobalt blue, and were wide and shining with innocence and curiousity. Her hair was brown and spiked out, and was ony about shoulder-length.

She swallowed, and saw Riku, and her eyes widened as he stared at her. His mouth was hanging slightly open, his aquamarine eyes wide.

_"She... Looks just like..."_

"My name... My name is... Ako... Ako Harada...."

Riku's eyebrows flew up; That was Sora's last name!

Axel nodded, pointing out to the class.

"Alright Ako, you can sit next to Riku. He's the silver-haired boy there."

Riku blinked as Ako nodded, slowly walking towards her desk. The guys stared at her as she walked by, her thin but muscular legs, arms, and body in general mesmerizing them. She set her bag on the ground, sitting down.

She looked to the front as the teaching began and Riku blinked, looking back down at his desk. He found a blank piece of paper and scribbled on it, throwing it at her desk.

She looked at it, opening it quietly and reading it.

_"Were you adopted by the Haradas? -Riku"_

She wrote down her reply, tossing it back to the boy. He opened it again, reading it.

"_No."_

He wrote back, utterly confused.

_"Then how are you living with them?"_

_"I know about Sora."_

Riku blinked at this next reply; he was not expecting that.

_"...How."_

_"Meet me after school, in the little cave at Destiny Islands. I have a lot to tell you."_

Riku's eyes widened, and he stared at her; that was his and Sora's place! How the hell did she know about it?!

He looked down at the paper in confusion.

_"...What kind of connection does Sora HAVE with her?!"_

* * *

Carp: Hope you liked that one!

Part with Riku's POV: Written by Solstice.

Part at School: Written by Hitomi Kaetie.

Eclipse is writing in the next one.

Please review! Thanks!! :D!

~Hitomi Kaetie

~Solstice xxxx Eclipse.


	3. Sora?

Helllo!!!!!!!!

Haha, i'm so overly happy with this so far XD I got ONE REVIEW, after having this up for only an hour and a half! That's never happened before! Thank you alot, first reviewer! Pat yourself on the back!!!!!!!!! :D!

Anyway, so... ON WIT DA CHAPTAAAA.

* * *

Tidus let out a low sigh.

"Dude. You've **got** to eat **something!**"

Riku shook his head.

"Not hungry."

Tidus threw his hands in the air.

"Is this about Sora?! You know what??! Sora would want you to keep being Riku, to keep living and being happy like Riku was, and not mope around all day!"

Riku frowned at the younger blonde.

"I know. But i'm just. Not. Hungry. Is that a problem? I'll eat when i'm hungry, _**TIDUS.**_"

Tidus swallowed, stepping back.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Oo-kay."

Riku shook his head, sighing. He placed his elbow upon his knee, gently placing his chin on his hand, looking blinked and sat up as he realized that Ako had been staring at him. She was sitting against a small tree in the schoolyard, alone.

Riku stood up and walked over, his hands in his pockets. He stopped when he stood about a foot away from her. He looked her over, and furrowed his brows slightly; this was so weird.

The girl had Sora's tan, milky skin, as well as his beautiul, shining sapphire eyes, so pure and innocent and happy. Her hair was brown and spiky, and she had long legs, but was still at least 4-5 centimeters shorter than Riku- wait, what?! When did she stand up?!

Ako looked at Riku with sad eyes.

"Riku... I told you I knew about Sora, right?"

Riku nodded slowly.

"Yeah...."

She looked down, grabbing his wrist and began walking somewhere. Riku stumbled forward a bit, but then caught up. He blinked in his confusion.

"Where are you-"

"Shush."

Riku snapped his mouth shut, glaring at the back of the girl's head. Connection to Sora's death or not, who did she think she was?!

"Okay."

Riku looked around; they were in the stone hall. The old one; they made a new one many, many years ago, and hardly anyone used this one. Riku blinked sadly as he remembered he ate here every day with Sora...

"Riku, do you remember the potion Sora drank to kill himself?"

RIku looked at the girl wide-eyed, nodding. She rubbed her forehead.

"You're not gonna believe this. I talked to Donald, that was who he got it from. Donald said if you drink half the potion, like he did, there would be a side effect."

Riku blinked, not knowing where this was going.

"...What... What kind of side effect."

Ako glared at him pointing at herself.

"THIS! This kind of side effect! Riku! I'm a chick, damnit!!"

Riku's jaw dropped.

"You're... A... A..."

Riku stood up, and Ako/Sora stared into his aquamarine eyes. Suddenly she was looking to her right, Riku's hand lingering in the air where he hit her/him.

She looked back, rubbing her cheek with a sigh. Riku glared at her, shoulders shaking.

"Not... Cool... Don't joke around like that! Sora was my best friend! If you're really him, prove it!"

Ako looked up at him, raising her hand. Suddenly a light appeared before her, and the keyblade replaced it. Riku's eyes widened at this sight; no one else had that keyblade.

He looked at the girl before him, her sad eyes so innocent and worried; It was really Sora in there. He stepped forward, rubbing her cheeks gently with his thumbs.

"It's... It's really you, Sora... "

Sora smiled sadly.

"Yes. But Donald isn't sure if there is a reversal for this side effect. And... Don't tell anyone i'm Sora. Okay?"

Riku blinked.

"Why?"

Sora blushed, looking down.

"Riku... If i'm a girl, and stay a girl... Then... We could date and it wouldn't be wrong... We could get married and it wouldn't be wrong... And we could have kids someday..."

Riku blinked, staring at him, then burst in to laughter, pulling the brunnette into his arms. He breathed in the younger boy-gone-now-girl's scent, smiling.

"That sounds... Wonderful."

"Hey! Riku! What're you doing? Get over-"

The two pulled apart, and saw Selphie standing there, frozen. She suddenly squealed and ran up to the two.

"Eeeee! Having a secret affair to forget Sora-Sora, hummmm??"

Riku blinked, his cheeks flushing out slightly.

"I-It won't be secret in a while..."

Ako smacked her forehead, sighing. She held her hand out to Selphie, smiling nervously.

"Hello. I'm Ako Harada; it's nice to meet you,-- .... Um..."

Selphie laughed, shaking the tentative hand.

"I'm Selphie! Selphie Tori! Nice to meet you!"

Ako smiled, laughing and Riku watched as her hair flew slightly with her body's movements.

_"Wow. Sora is still beautiful Sora... Even in a look-alike body."_

Riku took Ako's hand subconciously, smiling at her.

"Let's go. We have our next few classes together anyway."

Ako nodded, smiling, waving goodbye to Selphie as they walked through the stone hall, just talking some things over. Selphie looked at the way Ako was like a replica of Sora in female form and crossed her arms in thought.

"Could it be... That Sora..."

She gasped.

"SORA HAD A TWIN?!"

Not too far off, a small slapping noise was heard. Selphie turned around and saw Tidus walk out from behind a stone wall, rubbing his forehead.

"Sora does not have a twin, Selph."

Selphie sighed.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

* * *

Haha! And there you have it! :] Hope you're liking this so farrr.

~Hitomi Kaetie


	4. Games and MSN conversations

Hello!...

Idk what to write! Haha!

... Here we go XP

* * *

"Now, class, has any of you figured out the equation yet?"

Ako raised her hand dully, and Riku blinked, staring wide-eyed at her. He leaned closer to her and hissed underneath his teeth.

_"Sora! You suck at math!"_

Ako gave him a death glare and looked back up at the teacher who nodded for her to come up and write it on the board. She stood, walking to the front of the room and gently took the chalk and began to write. Everyone looked at the formula she had written;_ y= 12x-1._

They all looked down at their books, quickly trying the equation, then their heads shot up as they found it was correct. Ako smirked at Riku from the front, sticking her tongue out the corner of her mouth as if to say _"that-was-then-this-is-now!"_.

She sauntered back over to her desk, many boys' eyes following her retreating form. Riku growled and gave them all death glares, which caused them to quickly- and rather fearfully- turn around.

Ako shook her head and laughed smiling at Riku.

_"You're cute when you're angry."_ She whispered under her breath, and Riku rolled his eyes.

_"Whatever."_

* * *

After School...

Riku and Ako walked out of the school in silence, walking back to the dock. Riku stretched his arms out, letting out a yawn.

"Thaaaaank Goooood. I hate school."

Ako nodded.

"Agreed."

"Even though you're suddenly so good at it?"

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"Touche'."

They reached the dock and saw the others' boat, and turned to each other at the same time.

"Riku-"

"Sora-"

Ako shut her mouth, glaring.

"_**A.K.O."**_

Riku swallowed, sweat-dropping.

"Haha.. O-okay, sorry. Anyway, you first."

Ako sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to share a boat to go back."

Riku smiled.

"I was gonna ask the same thing."

"Okay... Who's are we taking?"

"Mine."

"Okay."

Riku blinked as she stood there, and he looked to the left a bit.

"Aren't you gonna get in?"

"Aren't you?"

Riku smirked, realizing she was trying to be difficult. He glanced over at Ako through dark, heavy eyelashes, his eyes twinkling.

"Playing, are we?"

Ako smiled at his realization.

"I thought 16-year-olds didn't play."

Riku stepped closer, leaning in close to her face, his breath lingering gently on her lips, causing a crimson blush to bepaint her cheeks, her eyes darkening.

"It's more of a... _One-on-one _kind of play that _I_ prefer..."

Ako closed her eyes, letting out a breath. She then opened her eyes and smiled, causing Riku to blush a bit. She ran her hand up his arm slowly, and brought it up to his neck. Riku felt his eyes flutter slightly as she trailed along all of his weak spots.

His eyes shot fully open, his mouth gasping in surprise as she kissed the spot underneath his ear, and his cheeks flushed out in a full, bright pink. His eyes closed and Ako smirked as she pulled back.

"Well, whatever game that was, I think I may have won."

She turned around and hopped into the little paddle boat, waiting for Riku to snap out of his trance and join her. Riku stared at her, the same bright, deep blush on his face.

"What," his voice was a gentle whisper, "the heck just happened..."

Ako smiled innocently.

"You were just seduced?"

Riku shook his head, then smirked, walking into the boat. He took hold of both of the oars, then leaned towards her, kissing her cheek, and lingered there.

"I'll get you back someday."

Ako smirked.

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

Ako opened the door, stepping inside and kicking off her shoes, gently placing them over to the left where all the others were.

"Mom, Dad, i'm home."

"Welcome home son."

"I'm a girl now."

"Right."

Ako rolled her eyes; even her parents were still in Sora-mode. She let out a soft sigh as she trudged up the stairs.

* * *

Ako's POV.

_"I can't really blame them though. I mean, it's not my fault Riku took the bottle away and I got turned into a girl... But it's not the worst... But i'm so glad I have a flat chest... I do not want to see 'those'... But it's awkward cleaning otherwise..."_

I shuddered, shaking my head slightly as I reached my room. I stepped in, dropping my bag onto the floor, walking over to my closet. I grabbed some shorts and a tank top my mom had gotten me recently; considering I was now of the opposite gender, there was some shopping to do, in which my mom was happily obliged to do so.

I kicked my door closed, slipping out of my pathetic uniform, and into the comfier, much nicer-looking clothes. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling a ponytail off my desk and pulling my hair up. Yet another side effect; my hair was longer than Riku's.

"!"

I turned as I heard a gentle tone come from my computer. I walked over and smiled as I saw Riku's buddy name with a green 'online' light next to it. Suddenly, a screen popped up.

_SilverAndOcean: :) hey_

I smiled, pulling my chair out, preparing to have a good, long conversation.

_SkyBlueEyes: well, helloo haha._

_SilverAndOcean: how are you?_

_SkyBlueEyes: i'm okay.._

_SilverAndOcean: who hurt you._

I laughed as I read that; so like him.

_SkyBlueEyes: Haha, no one! I'm okay, really. Just thinking._

_SilverAndOcean: Abouuutt...?_

_SkyBlueEyes: I just turned into a girl. What would i NOT be thinking about?_

_SilverAndOcean: W-ell... I know that i'm definitely one of the things you ARE thinking about!_

_SkyBlueEyes: That doesn't sound cocky at all._

_SilverAndOcean: That hurts!_

_SkyBlueEyes: Aw, poor you._

_**BlondeSword_Master has signed in.**_

_**Sugary_pixie has signed in.**_

_SkyBlueEyes: Oh look, it's Tidus and Selphie._

_SilverAndOcean: Joy._

_BlondeSword_Master: You already memorized my name?_

_SkyBlueEyes: Haha, well..._

_Sugary_pixie: Woahh! Harada, your name is similar to the way Sora had his!_

_SkyBlueEyes: Y-you don't say...?_

_SilverAndOcean: Hey... Leave her alone you guys.._

_Sugary_pixie: Okay, Riku! You can have her all to yourself later ;D cuz' i need to talk to you guys right now!_

_SilverAndOcean: Remind me to kill you later._

_Sugary_pixie: Remind you to do what now? Anyways, on a more important matter... DO you guys want to go swimming tomorrow? There's no school, and no homework, sooo..._

_SkyBlueEyes: Swimming?_

_BlondeSword_Master: Yeah, it'd be fun. We thought you'd want to come, make more friends and stuff. Alot of the school is gonna be there. Even Roxas, Pence, Hayner, Ollette... Everyone._

_SilverAndOcean: I'll go if Ako goes._

_SkyBlueEyes: Why mee?_

_SilverAndOcean: :) _

_SkyBlueEyes: Answer me!_

_SilverAndOcean: :D!_

_SkyBlueEyes: I'm not sure I even WANT to know, Riku._

_SilverAndOcean: mmm... ;D_

_SkyBlueEyes: O_X_

_Sugary_pixie: AWWW YOU GUYS ARE TOO CUTE!_

_BlondeSword_Master: T_T -_- I have to go, my mom is yelling about something... Ttyl._

_Sugary_pixie: Same here! But, are you guys gonna come?_

_SkyBlueEyes: uhh... m-might as well.._

_Sugary_pixie: Sweet! So we'll meet at the island around eleven am! Riku, you can wait for Ako at her house because she doesn't know where that is! See ya!_

_**BlondeSword_Master has signed out.**_

_**Sugary_pixie has signed out.**_

_SkyBlueEyes:... I don't have a girls' swimsuit..._

_SilverAndOcean: Wear the trunks. I wont mind ;D_

_SkyBlueEyes: T_T..._

_SilverAndOcean: Haha, you-_

_**SkyBlueEyes has signed out.**_

_SilverAndOcean:....Damn you, Ako!_

_**SilverAndOcean has signed out.**_

* * *

So! are we doing okay?! This whole chapter was by Hitomi Kaetie; the cousins are out on a trip right now ^^; so, hahhaa! They'll be back in the next chapter, no worries! Hope you are enjoyyinngg!

Hmm... I wonder what kind of bathing suit Sora should wear... ;D

~Hitomi Kaetie.


	5. Land, Sky, and the Ocean

Hellooooo :) I'm so glad that you guys like this so far- *well, all of you wonderous people who have read it* thanks for your reviews! I love to hear what you guys think!

And haha... I forget who it was, but whoever, Thank you for the tip on the bathing suit! I was gonna go with something similar, but yours works ;) Thanks!!! 3

* * *

A loud banging resounded against and through the door, causing Mrs. Harada to turn. She walked over, opening the door and smiled as Riku came into view.

"Why hello, Riku. Are you here to see So-" She stopped herself, then smiled again, "Ako?"

Riku smiled and nodded, stepping in. He poked his head up the stairs, glaring playfully.

"Hurry up, or else i'll have to come up there and help you!"

"LIKE HELL!"

Riku snickered at her response, and he went and sat down on the couch. Not too long after, he heard pounding footsteps coming down the stairs, and he looked up, smiling at Ako.

"Hey."

Ako smiled, waving.

"Hi."

Riku stared at her, his eyes gazing at her up and down. Ako blushed a bit as Riku smiled. She was wearing a black tank top with spaghetti straps at the top, and light blue short shorts; she red sandals and red bag as well as her headband were all very complimenting accesories, as well as the old crown chain on her hip.

"Did you get the chain from Sora's room?"

Ako blinked, then nodded, remembering that her parent's didn't know that Riku knew about her being Sora.

"Y-Yeah... I thought it was cool, so..."

Riku smiled, taking her hand.

"It is. Let's go."

Ako smiled, and they left the house, calling out a brief goodbye as they did so. Mr. Harada turned to his wife, a scowl on his face.

"Our son... Is a homosexual?"

She sighed, shaking her head.

"He is a full-blown girl now. So technically- he's straight."

Mr. Harada growled, leaning back, muttering something about how confusing and annoying this all was. Mrs. Harada just shook her head, looking out the window to see Ako laughing at something Riku had said. A soft smiled crawled onto her lips.

"As long as she's happy, right?"

* * *

"Akoooo!!! Riiikkuuuuu!!! Over heeerreee!!!"

The two looked up from the boat they were in to see Selphie jumping around on the island shore, in her short black swim shorts and bikini top, much to Tidus' embarassment as well as pleasure.

Ako smirked.

"Looks like Tidus is pretty happy."

Riku laughed.

"Kinky."

They reached the shore, tying their boat to the dock and came onto the island shore, where Selphie happily tackled Ako in a bear hug.

"HIIIII!!! I missed youu!!"

Ako coughed, pushing her off.

"Y-You talked to me yesterday! And saw me yesterday! And MET me yesterday!"

Selphie smiled.

"I KNOW, ISN'T IT GREAT?!"

Everyone sweat-dropped as she stepped back, smiling.

"Okay, are you already wearing your swimsuit?"

Ako nodded, blushing. Selphie smiled.

"Then strip off the outer layer and let's go SWIM!!!!"

Ako blushed at her choice of words, and glanced back at Riku, giving him a glare that said 'stare-and-die'.

She slowly reached for the button of her shorts, letting them fall down her legs, revealing white swimming shorts that hugged her slightly curvy hips. She pulled her tank top off, tossing it aside, and she wore a white bikini top, with silver crowns on it, and a silver crown was on the left hip of her bathing suit.

Riku's eyes widened, a faint blush bepainting his cheek in a sweet pink. Ako blushed as she saw drool practically pour out of his mouth, but sauntered over, pushing his jaw up. His mouth closed and she smiled up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Take a picture. Lasts longer."

Riku shook his head and blushed harder, glaring. Ako laughed, running to the dock. She stepped onto it, and ran off, flipping in the air and landing gracefully in the water. Not long after, she came shooting out of the water, flicking her now soaked hair behind her, smiling back at her friends.

"COME ON!!"

Everyone smiled and shrugged, and began to run off the dock to catch up with the free-spirited girl. Riku swam underwater, and pulled her down. She came underneath, and they smiled from under the water. Riku pulled her closer, pressing his body against hers. She blushed and smiled at him still, leaning closer. Riku closed his eyes, then opened them as she kissed him, right next to his lips. He glared at her, and she smiled playfully, shooting back to the surface.

Riku followed her, and then took in a gasp of air.

"What... was that??!"

Ako smiled.

"An innocent kiss. I don't want to kiss you yet!"

"WHEENN!!"

Ako smiled as she swam away.

"WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!"

Riku pouted, glaring at her, which only caused her to laugh and swim faster. This Sora... The one who shows her feelings even more than before... Is beautiful. Maybe even a fragment more so than the original.

* * *

Hey everyone ;[ here! My writing style is a bit different than Solstice's or Hitomi's... So pardon!

Read and Review- try not to bash! If you wanna bash, just go read something else instead!

~ xxxx


	6. Darkening Sky

Hey everyone! Long time, no update! X]

Sorry bout' that.

Anyway, I'm not gonna babble on much, but let me just take a sec to thank you reviewers! Thank you for your patience with me! I'm sorry- exams are so hectic!

* * *

"Aaaa~kooo!"

"Come in…"

Riku stepped into the bedroom, and closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to the girl and stared at her.

"… Something wrong?"

"Ah…"

"Yeah?"

"Ah…AH-CHOO!"

"…Oh?'

"Riku, 'm sick. Ged oud pwease.."

"Oh, is it because of yesterday at the beach?"

"I don' know. Maybeh."

"Hahhah…"

"Sdop id! Nod funneh!"

"Hahhaha! Just a-a little!"

Ako glared at Riku crawling underneat the covers.

"Riku, ged OUD!"

"Sorry, I don't know where 'oud' is…"

She glared at the white-haired boy.

"I hade you."

Riku leaned in closer to her face and she began to blush, and he smirked at her.

"I lub you doo~"

"RIIIIKUUUUU! GED! OUUUUUD!"

Riku got up, laughing extremely hard as he walked towards her door. He turned to her, smiling as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I love you, Sora."

"Sora?"

Riku blinked.

"That's your actual name."

"…What?"

Riku's eyes widened.

"…Are you… Forgetting that you used to be a guy?"

Ako's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

Riku felt a tear jump to his eye.

"…Sora… You… Don't remember?"

"There's nothing to remember? I'm a girl!"

Riku swallowed the ball in his throat. His chest burned, and his heart was beating faster and faster every minute. Everything began to spin and he leaned against the wall for support.

"Riku, what's wrong?"

"I-I need to leave… See you, Ako…"

He opened the door and left the room, heading down the stairs and out the door.

"Sora… Can't forget… Can he?"

* * *

"Sora's WHAT?"

"Sora's forgetting his memories. You heard me, Selphie."

"But… That's… That's not possible…!"

"He's gotta remember them sometime, yeah?"

"Wakka is right, Riku. There's no need to worry Selphie, he HAS to remember, it's who he is."

Riku frowned at Tidus.

"But this is who he is now- a SHE. That kind of potion might do that."

"But…"

Everyone turned to Selphie.

"Then what's gonna happen to him?"

Riku looked down.

"He's gone, Selphie. It's not _he_ anymore. It's… she."

* * *

ANNND I'm done for now.

Sorry, it's short, I know.

Please, PLEASE accept this filler for now :[ it's all I can give you for now!

*bows repeatedly* forgive me, forgive me, forgive me.

~Hita-chan


	7. Sora Form

Heyyy… Sorry about not updating in forever, I just REALLY forgot what I was doing with this. I have no clue how I'm gonna keep it up, but I'll try anyway, for you guys!

Sorry about the wait!

* * *

Riku sat in his room, sighing. He stroked the photograph in his hand gently with his thumb; it was a picture Sora, staring at the ocean at the beach. It was taken by Riku himself after he had returned… After he realized he loved the boy.

Riku leaned back, closing his eyes, the memory dancing before him.

"_Hey Sora."_

_Sora looked up, his blue eyes tired and hazy._

"_Huh?"_

_Riku sat down, blinking._

"_You alright?"_

_The blue-eyed boy stared out at the ocean, smiling sadly. His eyes became teary and he sighed._

"…_I missed you, y'know? You disappeared… The next time I saw you, you were evil… Then you come back out of nowhere. It's just…"_

_Riku looked at him, his heart beating quickly, a tightening feeling in his chest._

"_Sora…"_

_Sora smiled at him._

"_It's alright. I'm just glad to have you back."_

_He turned back to the ocean, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun's light. Riku's aquamarine eyes widened slightly, a blush dancing upon his cheek. He lifted the camera in his lap with his fingers, capturing a picture of Sora…_

His Sora.

"Riku!"

Riku sat up, blinking.

"Huh?"

Riku's mom stepped into the room, her eyebrows knit together in confusion, and slight shock.

"Riku… Someone's here to see you."

"Who might that be?"

She looked at him, her face pale.

"…Sora."

* * *

Riku ran down the stairs, almost tripping over himself as he bounded down the steps. He ripped open the front door, his eyes widening as they locked with cobalt blue.

Sora grinned, Goofy and Donald standing by his side.

"We found the antidote."

Riku's eyes shone, his mouth hanging open. He stood frozen, and Sora blinked at him.

"Riku? Are you-"

He was silenced as Riku suddenly kissed him full on the mouth, pressing his lips against the younger boy's. Sora's eyes widened in shock, then closed, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. Donald and Goofy stared in shock at the two.

"…WHAT?"

Riku ignored them, pulling Sora into the house, closing the door. He pressed the smaller boy against the door, his lips never leaving the brunette's.

Sora pulled back, panting.

"R-Riku, what-"

Sora looked up into his best friend's eyes, shutting his mouth as he saw the raw joy, anger, love, fear, and guilt in his eyes.

"Riku… What's wrong?"

Riku pulled Sora up the stairs and into his room, closing the door and locking it behind him. The two sat on the bed and Riku wiped his tears away.

"…Riku?"

"Sora… You don't know how happy I am that you're back to normal."

"But, now we can't be-"

Riku kissed him again, silencing him. He forced his tongue into the boy's mouth, and Sora's eyebrows knitted together in concern, a blush coloring his cheeks as he felt his blood begin to rush. Riku pulled away, tears falling again.

"Don't say that. Don't say that we can't be togther! I don't give a crap if people are scared that we're gay, I love you, Sora!"

Sora blushed, smiling. He leaned his head onto Riku's chest, putting his arms around the older boy's waist.

"I love you too, Riku."

Riku sighed, smiling. He stroked the boy's hair, leaning against the wall.

"I feel so many things right now… I'm so happy you're back to normal… I missed the real you… But I was so scared when I thought you were forgetting the real you. I wouldn't be able to accept that. I feel angry because I didn't stop you from drinking that potion. I feel guilty for that too, since it was because of me you decided to think of such a thing…"

Sora's eyes flicked down, and he pressed himself against Riku even more.

"…I'm sorry."

Riku smiled.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're you."

Sora blushed, looking up.

"What… What do we do now?"

Riku smiled, putting his arms around Sora, turning him around so he could face him.

"Well. _I_ am going to kiss you, and ask you to be my boyfriend. What are _you_ going to do?"

Sora blushed brighter, his smile growing.

"While you do that, I am going to kiss back, and tell you I love you, accepting your question."

Riku grinned, kissing him, and Sora happily kissed back, their tongues swirling together in harmony. They pulled apart and Sora smiled, kissing Riku's nose.

"I love you."

Riku hugged Sora.

"Be my boyfriend?"

Sora laughed, holding him tightly.

"Yes."

They pulled apart, kissing each other again. Riku pushed Sora down onto the bed, and the two felt their temperature beginning to rise. Riku pulled away for a second, pulling his shirt off, and Sora did the same. The fabrics fluttered to the ground, and the couple's lips met again, gasping as flesh met flesh.

Riku removed his lips from Sora's mouth, placing them on his neck, and Sora gasped.

"Nnn! Riku…"

Riku began undoing Sora's pants, and clumsily pushed them half down. He placed his hand on Sora's thigh, and the boy gasped, blushing, closing his eyes.

The door suddenly swung open, and the two froze.

"Ohhhh Riku! I always knew you two would be together!"

Riku blushed sitting up, and Sora squeaked, trying to cover himself as Riku's mom grinned.

"MOM!"

* * *

….XD hehe. We had fun with this one.

Yaoi-ish/Shonen-ai scenes by Eclipse!

Flashback by Solstice!

Rest by Hita!

Enjoy :) just a couple more chapters or so.

~Hita


End file.
